


Tell it again!

by ectocosme



Series: operation: give love to Wen Ning [2]
Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: (i put those tags only bc it's basically pwp), (yes the typpo is voluntary), Alpha wen ning, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom wei wuxian, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega wei wuxian, Smut, butt sweet, top wen ning, work n°56
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocosme/pseuds/ectocosme
Summary: Wen Ning has confessed his love to Wei Wuxian who keep asking for him to repeat it again and again, taking pleasure in it. Their relationship stay chaste, until it's not anymore.With a russian translation if you prefershere:)





	Tell it again!

Wei Wuxian observed Wen Ning move around the camp with the intensity of a hawk. He sure was seeing him in a new light. Focused on the young man Wei Wuxian could notice the alpha under the timid demeanour. When he wasn’t overthinking Wen Ning had such a gentle charisma.

There, he smiled to one of the kids, and Wei Wuxian couldn’t stray his eyes from this handsome face. Which turned toward Wei Wuxian like Wen Ning had felt his eyes on him. Wei Wuxian looked away immediately before laughing nervously. He chuckled, then shook his head and focused back on the young man.

“Wen Ning!”

The other startled then came at the call, curiosity written all over his face.

“Young master Wei?”

“Tell it again,” Wei Wuxian blurted out. They both froze, Wei Wuxian hadn’t expected that to fell out of his mouth. He put a smile on his lips to hide the sudden rush of his blood to his head that made him lightheaded.

“You-young master Wei,” Wen Ning blubbered.

Wei Wuxian fluttered his lashes at the young alpha who blushed hard yet nodded at the command.

“In-in heaven’s name, I-I wish to b-be by your side at, at all time like the birds fl-flying wing to… wing and the trees entangling their-their roots.” Wen Ning took a deep breath and exhaled. “Ca-call me when you are l-lost, I will come and-and find you. Let m-me express my devo-tion, for these han-hands are not mine but-but yours.”

The first time he had heard that Wei Wuxian had frozen. Wen Ning too and they stared at each other before Wei Wuxian laughed it off, thanked Wen Ning and took his leave, his mind completely blank under the surprise.

This time, the words made something curl in his chest. It was a strange sensation. Wei Wuxian grinned and balanced from right to left.

“Is young Master Wei, satisfied?” the young man said, cheeks set aflame.

“Sure! You can go back to your activity.”

Wen Ning blinked then nodded slowly. He left with a last curious glance.

‖

Coming back from a fight, Wei Wuxian dragged his feet into the camp. He yawned, missed an uneven rock and stumbled. Wen Ning’s hand grabbed his arm and stabilised him. The kind smile he gave him created a bubble of something warm in Wei Wuxian.

“Tell it again.”

Wen Ning’s hand stayed on his forearm, though his eyes went to the side. Wei Wuxian leaned toward him to gaze at the soft hue of red on Wen Ning’s face. He caught a better smell of the alpha’s: cinnamon, star anise and Sichuan peppers. It was almost the smell of five-spice powder, something that recalled Wei Wuxian of his sister’s cooking.

“Mn. In-in heaven’s name, I wish to be by your side at all time like the birds flying wing to wing and the trees entangling their roots,” Wen Ning murmured, the soft tone making his stutter disappear. “Call me when you are lost, I will come and find you. Let me express my devotion, for these hands are not mine but yours.”

In between, they had reached Wei Wuxian’s place. Wen Ning let go of his arm.

“Good night, Wen Ning!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed. He waved at the sweet alpha and skipped back to his room.

‖

Wei Wuxian woke up to the smell of medicinal herbs and Wen Qing’s then came the soft footsteps of another person.

“How he is?” Wen Ning asked in a murmur.

“Not better but not worse,” Wen Qing answered. “He should take better care of his body.”

Wei Wuxian opened his eyes on the two siblings turning their back on him, mincing herbs and preparing some medicine. Half awake, he grinned.

“Tell it again.”

“In heaven’s name, I wish to be by your side at all time like the birds flying wing to wing and the trees entangling their roots,” Wen Ning recited by heart in a gentle tone. “Call me when you are lost, I will come and find you. Let me express my devotion, for these hands are not mine but yours.”

Wen Qing froze and drew back, staring at her brother who suddenly stiffened. He sent a glance at Wei Wuxian who chuckled happily at his joke.

“Damn you two,” Wen Qing mumbled. “Get out of here since you’re awake!”

‖

The heats were never a problem for Wei Wuxian. Some omegas were unlucky and needed to be fucked or they spent days in a fever out of any rationality. Wei Wuxian had only to have a few releases and he was good for the day. Oftentimes he did it the morning during the three days his heat lasted and was fine for the whole day. If he was a bit more tactile and bursting with energy, he could move around without begging to be fucked by his smell or his words.

Except for this time, he was hesitating. He woke up early because of his heat – hot and bothered – and still hadn’t taken care of himself for his thoughts keep circling back to Wen Ning.

Wei Wuxian sat on his bed heavily. He blinked a few times then, in the dark, grabbed the first fabric that he put on his shoulders. Bare feet he mindlessly trotted toward Wen Ning’s place.

"Master Wei-“ a kid exclaimed on his path only for an adult to grab him.

“Shh, don’t bother him right now he’s going for his alpha.”

Wei Wuxian reached Wen Ning’s place and came inside without announcing himself. He noticed Wen Ning blinking awake, an uncontrollable yawn taking him as Wei Wuxian climbed into the bed and settled on the other’s hips.

“Yo-young Master Wei!” he exclaimed, stiffening under him.

Wei Wuxian leaned down and nuzzled into the other’s crook of the neck where his smell filled his nose.

“You’re ha-having a heat,” Wen Ning continued, a hand settling on Wei Wuxian’s back gently. “Do-do you need me to-“ He licked his lips. “To make you some su-supressant?”

“I don’t need suppressants even normally,” Wei Wuxian said, his hands toying with the knots of Wen Ning’s upper half of his inner robe. “Tell it again.”

“In heaven’s name, I wish to be by your side at all time like the birds flying wing to wing and the trees entangling their roots,” Wen Ning recited by heart in a gentle tone. “Call me when you are lost, I will come and find you. Let me express my devotion, for these hands are not mine but yours.”

Tempted, Wei Wuxian tasted the skin under his lips. He hummed happily at the hitch in the other’s breath.

“You look… mellow,” Wen Ning whispered.

“Not awake,” Wei Wuxian mumbled, writhing lower on Wen Ning’s hips. When he felt the other’s hard-on he grinned then purred at Wen Ning’s ear, “Wake me up.”

The rocking of his hips elicited a rasped moan from Wen Ning that mixed with Wei Wuxian’s keen. Wen Ning’s hands flew to Wei Wuxian’s hips, his fingers digging wonderfully in his skin.

“Wen Ning,” Wei Wuxian pleaded.

“You-you want me to he-help?”

Wei Wuxian stopped all movement and squeezed his legs around the other’s hips, both their cocks trapped by the position. Wen Ning was already flushed and his fingers trembled on Wei Wuxian’s hips. The omega grinned.

“I’m in control of my heats, Wen Ning,” he explained leaning above the young man, his arms on both sides of Wen Ning’s head. “But I don’t want to be alone, I want you. Do you want me?”

“Y-yes!” Wen Ning exclaimed.

“Show me,” Wei Wuxian teased.

A yelp left his mouth as he was flipped around by the younger one. His body heat shot up and desire made his skin tingle. Wei Wuxian’s legs parted to leave place for Wen Ning. Heart beating fast, he met Wen Ning’s dark eyes, their noses almost touching and their breathes melding.

“Can I kiss you?” Wen Ning asked voice strained.

For sole answer Wei Wuxian grabbed a fistful of hair to pull Wen Ning closer. Their mouths met in a hungry kiss where moans and keens were swallowed. Wei Wuxian melted into the long kiss but his arousal came back with a vengeance when Wen Ning nipped at his lower lips to distract him from the fingers at his entrance.

Wei Wuxian revelled into the sensation of being stretched by someone else. He gasped out Wen Ning’s name as the other devoured his mouth, their tongues forming a sloppy kiss. When the younger one pulled out from the kiss, Wei Wuxian almost whimpered though he ended murmuring a plea for Wen Ning to come back. The other kissed the nappe of his neck in a reverent way before obeying.

Fingers rubbed his insides in a good way but Wei Wuxian craved more, his hips jerking to find more pressure.

“Wen Ning!” Wei Wuxian whined, throwing his head back. “I’m good; I want your dick buried in me!”

A puff of air followed by a moan left Wen Ning’s lips caressing Wei Wuxian’s neck. It made the older one grin and rumble, “Please, ravish me; stretch me open and pound into me.”

“Young master-“ Wen Ning whimpered, his fingers inside Wei Wuxian trembling like his whole body. He hid his face into Wei Wuxian’s neck, breathing laboured. “En.”

Wen Ning embraced his waist to raise it and the next thing Wei Wuxian knew was that he was filled perfectly and a low, long moan left his lips. Wen Ning held still for a moment then gave a tentative thrust. The filthy sound of flesh hitting flesh mixed with Wei Wuxian’s unrestrained sounds of pleasure gave Wen Ning the answer at his silent question. Eager, he roamed into Wei Wuxian with wanton pants.

“That’s it!” Wei Wuxian encouraged, bracing himself on the younger’s shoulder as he was rocked by the deep thrusts. “You’re so good; so big. Wen Ning, do you -ah!- do you hear the sounds we make?”

Wen Ning lifted his head to look at him, Wei Wuxian lost his words at the sight of darkened eyes and the feelings in there. A shudder took him, heat growing in every part of him. He didn’t expect who Wen Ning moved him so he was almost bent in two, his legs locked on the other’s shoulders.

“Ah?”

In this position, Wen Ning’s dick buried deeper and Wei Wuxian could see it penetrating him at a quick pace. He whimpered, his heart speeding up and his body shaking at the pleasure growing.

“You’re so deep,” Wei Wuxian sobbed.

He hissed at the pinch on his nipple, the pain mixing with the arousal.

“You’re perfect,” Wen Ning murmured reverently at his neck before kissing the sensitive skin just under his ear. He sucked on it gently, his teeth grazing it, “So warm.”

The devotion filling those words made something in Wei Wuxian tighten. He chuckled to get rid of the strange sensation which wasn’t what he felt near climax, “Right-ah! You’re the one touching my sweet-“ a moan cut him and he chuckled. “You’re the one touching my sweet spot each- ah- time! Why are you so good?”

Wen Ning’s needy moan and the way his hips jerked out of the rhythm told Wei Wuxian his praise had quite the result.

“Wen Ning, you’re-“

Lips crashed against his, swallowing whatever praise he had on his lips. Wen Ning drew back a short moment and meet his eyes.

“I know what you’re doing,” he rasped out, the sound making Wei Wuxian pant and shake. “This is my turn.”

Wei Wuxian’s breath hitched, his head throwing back with a keen when Wen Ning’s dick rubbed at the right place again. He half-way opened his eyes at the brush of lips on his, then on his cheek. They went open in a second when the other lifted him to sit on his lap. The change of the angle of penetration made white-hot pleasure surge in him.

He bit into Wen Ning’s neck and instantly jerked his head back to meet surprised eyes.

“Sorry!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed.

“But-but, I’m not angry?” Wen Ning said in-between pants.

Wei Wuxian writhed, the whole situation weirding him out, but stopped, finding no release of the sensation of being filled, but not ravished. It was too little to satisfy him and yet too much for his arousal to disappear. Although, his attention was more on the bite and the little blood trickling down Wen Ning's sculpted chest.

The bite mark would bring shame on Wen Ning if he had no mate. It was basically ‘you’re mine, but I’m not yours’; the equivalent of saying he was a low subordinate only good enough for sex. Wei Wuxian felt more and more angsty as the time passed and Wen Ning stayed buried in him.

The younger one took his chin and kissed him; their tongues meeting in a sweet embrace that melted part of Wei Wuxian’s worries (and his brain).

“You’re perfect.” Wen Ning, interlaced their fingers and kissed a very ugly scar from a dog bite on Wei Wuxian's forearm. “You’re always so good to me-“ Wen Ning whispered with a kiss on Wei Wuxian’s side of his lips, his hips slamming into him. After the absence of moves, it made Wei Wuxian’s back arch under the pleasure. “You’re giving me confidence-“ A caress on Wei Wuxian’s neck. “You’re giving everyone all you have-“ Wen Ning slide in and out, his eyes staring with full attention at Wei Wuxian. “So, I give you back.”

Wei Wuxian was shaking all over, the delicious smell from Wen Ning and his praise making his head spin. He put both his hands on Wen Ning’s mouth.

“Stop being confident and so shameless! That’s my thing!”

The trembles didn’t lower as Wen Ning snapped into him easily with how slick Wei Wuxian’s hole was. Wen Ning licked the fingers on his mouth and, breathless, Wei Wuxian let out a hoarse sob, his body convulsing at the sudden orgasm that took him. He tightened around Wen Ning and controlled himself to strengthen the movement. Wen Ning dissolved into pleasure in a strangled grunt.

Sated, Wei Wuxian flopped on Wen Ning. the younger one clung to him as he found back his breathing. He lifted Wei Wuxian from his lap and lay him down on the bed. The smell of blood took Wei Wuxian back into reality. His fingers grazed the other’s neck and – having their own life – went to his own neck, smearing blood on his skin teasingly.

“Bite.”

Wen Ning obeyed instantly, his teeth sunk into Wei Wuxian’s neck. The demonic cultivator tensed with a sudden flashback to a childhood scene; a snarling dog in front of him. Wei Wuxian whimpered in fear, closing his eyes not to see the image of a dog superimposed on a fierce corpse in the burial mounds.

Wen Ning’s worried voice reached him, like the hand on his side, “Young Mas-“

“Tell it again.”

The other took a deep breath and caressed his side, nuzzling into the untouched side of his neck as he repeated the words. Wei Wuxian gradually came back, blinking away the tears in his eyes. When Wen Ning lifted his head, he rolled over on his stomach to hide them.

“I- I’m going to fin-find water to-to clean up.”

Wei Wuxian hummed, berating himself for worrying his new mate. Nervously, he laughed at the thought; Wen Ning was his mate. He touched the bite wound, hissing at the pain but recalling all the good before the idiot fear.

He wasn’t alone long, but he was dozing off when Wen Ning came back. Wei Wuxian smiled as Wen Ning took care of him like he tried not to wake him up. When Wen Ning turned him over, an inner robe in hand, Wei Wuxian grinned at the man’s startle response.

Wen Ning looked away, shy again. He helped Wei Wuxian up then put him the upper part of the inner robe, his eyes darting between the ground and Wei Wuxian’s face with a few glances to the bite mark. He caressed his cheek.

“You’ve cried.”

At the anguish written on the other’s handsome face, Wei Wuxian clicked his tongue. He draped his arms around Wen Ning neck and pulled him into the bed, in-between his legs that he used to trap the other.

“Stupid memory of dog bite. Not because of you, my _mate_.”

Wen Ning’s breath hitched at Wei Wuxian’s satisfaction, “Y-young master-“

“No! Call me 'mate' too!”

“Please,” Wen Ning pleaded, his head burrowed into Wei Wuxian’s neck.

“I’m not letting you go if you don’t!” Wei Wuxian said playfully. “Say 'mate'! Call me mate! Mate!”

A short chuckle tickled Wei Wuxian’s neck, “Are you letting me go if I say it, though?”

Wei Wuxian paused, his arms around Wen Ning’s shoulders tightened, “No.”

Sighing, Wen Ning found a better position then hugged back Wei Wuxian.

“Aren’t you-“Wei Wuxian yawned. “-aren’t you saying it?”

Wen Ning was silent after that so Wei Wuxian thought he was sleeping too and dozed off with the comforting warmth of his new mate around him. He was half-way asleep when Wen Ning kissed his temple and murmured.

“My mate.”

“Tell it again,” Wei Wuxian mumbled.

‖

**Author's Note:**

> me: i have a free day  
> brain: do you know what we should do?  
> me: study, nap, read the last chapters of gdc I haven't read and update the fic I haven't updated since july?  
> brain: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )  
> me: ಠ_ಠ
> 
> Comments are always appreciated ;)


End file.
